Touching the Stars
by Kittie1
Summary: Four years have passed since the defeat of Smithy. Mallow finds that the life of a prince isnt all its supposed to be. Trouble on Star Hill brings Geno back to him after a horrible accident. What will happen next?


_**Wow...been a while eh? I've fallen off the face of the earth for a little bit...but real life'll do that to you! Found my old Super Nintendo, started playing Mario RPG agian...Hopped onto the Geno/Mallow bandwagon! Great to be back! **_

**_Kittie1_**

_

* * *

_

_**Touch the Stars**_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I'll be back. Dont worry."_

_His eyes, looking like water rinsed pebbles, raised to look at him, he sniffled softly, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. "Promise?"_

_The other smiled, his crimson eyes closing as he nodded. He lowered his head, lightly kissing one of the falling tears. "All you must do...is wish. And I'll be there." Arms gently encircled his small form, the soft scent of lavender filling his nostrils. A cool breeze blew though the feild, and the gentle sensation of arms around him faded._

_Mallow sniffled and looked up towards the sky, sighing wearily. He shifted back and forth a few times on his feet, and fianally heading back inside._

_

* * *

"Not hungry Mallow?"_

The words broke him out of his day dreaming, nearly knocking him into his breakfast. "Hm?" The young prince murmered. "Wha?"

His glanced at him evenly from across the wide breakfast table, idly sipping coffee out of a blue ornate mug. "You havent touched your food." His blue eyes seemed to see right though the young prince.

His mother nodded, turning a gentle gaze towards him. "Are you feeling alright?" She questioned gently. "Or are you just..."

"I...I'm alright. I guess I just didnt sleep to well last night." Mallow expalined. It was almost compeltely true. His dreams had been filled with a certian blue battler with red hair...maybe it would be around that time again...

Four years had passed since the defeat of Smithy, and all seemed to be going well. Bowser usually kept himself holed up in his Keep, north of the kingdom, Captian Johnny had been helping the citizens of Sea Side town, inflow helping the selling of various sea brought items. Both the Nimbus Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom had kept tight ties and often held great parties in either kingdom, greatly helping keep the bonds of friendship tight. Mallow usually loved those parties, but loved sitting in the sprawling courtyards, staring up at the sky, even better. He always wished someone was sitting next to him, watching the same pinpricks of light with him.

Breakfast continued to go peacefull as usually, when there was the sudden roar of noise outside, and the three raised their heads. The sky became very dark, and Mallow gave a glance to the balcony, blinking curiously. The various nicknacks around the room began to wobble. He cocked his head to the side and walked out to the balcony.

"What the---"

The ground beneath him gave great heave, knocking everything every where. One of the candleabras fell off the wall, smacking the young prince in the back, and he gave a great cry of pain as the hot metal burned the sensitive skin. Book cases were being thrown around like pebbles across the water. Plates, silver wear, chairs, tables, all flying every where in the mercy of the quake. He vaguely heard his mothers scream as she was tossed against the wall, sliding down and falling onto the floor. And in an instant...it was over. An eerie silence fell over the kingdom.

Mallow pushed himself up, his thin arms cut and scraped from his tumble onto the ground. The pale skin of his back was burned in a neat, 4 inch wide line across his back, blood beginnign to rise from the wound. He gasped, falling back onto the floor. He lay there, panting softly. He could vaguely hear his mothers voice whimpering though the dust, and his father grunting and shoving debris away.

"Everyone alright!" The king called out. Mallow gave a groan of pain, as did the Queen.

"The King and Queen are injured!"

Garro burst into the room, his body wriggling though the mounds of wrecked wall. He ran to the Queens side, shaking her gently. Nimbus knelt on her opposite side, gently lifting her in his arms. "Check on Mallow, Garro! Make sure my son is alright!"

The sculptor rushed to the princes side, examing the wound on his back. He murmered to himself, but did not speak to him directly. Mallow sniffled, his eyes sliding shut. He wanted his grandfather...he wanted someone to hold him and take away his horrible pain. In an instant, he lost consiousness.

* * *

As he slowly came about, he felt himself lying on his stomache, someone rubbing burn salve on the burn on his back. He gave a tiny whimper, and regognized the webbed fingers of that of his Grandfather.

"Grand...Grandpa...?" He murmered.

There was a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "Shh...rest now young Grasshopper...you need to save your strength." The scent of crickets and pipe tobacco was every where he smelled. The gentle fingers continued rubbing salve on his wound, humming a soft, comforting tune. The old frogs beard brushed up against the boys side as he did so, tickling the young prince.

As he drifted off again, one thought passed though his mind.

_Geno..._

* * *

He awoke again, but this time, there was someone else in the room. The figure stood by the window, moonlight shining down on the person in an almost heavenly fashion. He did not regognize who it was right away, but his nose caught a whiff of lavender, and a smile spread across his face.

"You..."

Geno turned around, his crimson eyes reflecting obvious worry. "You awoke." He murmered softly. He hurried to the princes bedside, kneeling down beside him, taking his soft hand in his own carved ones. "That quake hit all the way up on Star Road...are you in pain...?"

His face seemed to soften from carved wooden features, so more of a mix of wood and flesh, allowing more movement. "I arrived as soon as I could..."

Mallow smiled, nodding gently. "I'm alright...big boys dont cry." he laughed. It was short lived, as the pain in his back make him break off. "Ow..." he wimpered. He felt Genos hand tighten around his own, lips breifly pressing to his forehead.

"My poor Mallow...I wish I could have stopped it..." His cap was askew, red hair peeping out from beneath the blue fabric, his cloak knocked awry, revealing singed wooden joints, weary from use.

Mallow eyed him over, blinking. "What happened Geno?"

The blue battler shook his head, his crimson eyes staring directly into his own black ones. "Do not worry for me Mallow...I'll be fine. Just...some trouble." He explained. "Let me worry for you."

The ball of fluff nodded, scooting himself over to allow more room and pat the side of the bed. "Come on Geno...sit with me?" He was unable to sit up or roll onto his back, so the blue battler merely lay beside him. Mallow gave a tiny sniff, tears welling up in his black eyes.

"It was so scary..." he whimpered. And all at once, the small prince broke down, raindrops beginning to fall outside, as did tears trickle down his child-pudgy cheeks. Geno sighed gently, his thumbs wiping each one away before it had a chance to soil the bed clothes.

"Shh little one...I'm here now..." He gently kissed the boys forhead, drawing up the covers around the two of them. "Shh..." His wooden fingers gently stroked the boys forehead, lips now kissing away tears. "Sleep..."

After a short period of time, the boys tears stopped, and his breathing became less breaky. His chest now rose in a timely fashion, indicating he'd fallen asleep. Geno sighed, wearyness now hitting him like a wall. He wrapped his arms around the boy, bringing him close to his chest. "Sleep..."

_Thought I'd get back into the band wagon...want the second chapter! Let me know! I'm back baby! Kittie1_


End file.
